The Shape of Spike Drabble Collection
by Molossus
Summary: I became enthralled with the idea of describing Spike through the shape that he cast on others and this series of drabbles was the result. Past, present and possible futures; scenes we didn't see. The people Spike saved and the people he victimized.
1. Default Chapter

**The Shape of Spike Drabble Collection 1**

**Summary**: I became enthralled with the idea of describing Spike through the shape that he cast on others and this series of drabbles was the result. I made this a challenge at the Bloody Awful Gutter and several other authors have written drabbles. Only my own are included here but if you wish to read more they can be found archived at the Bloody Awful Sandlot as a Group fic - ?modefic&ficid1876

**VIGILANTE**

Summary: Post Soul-Purpose. Angst.

I lie all the time now, which is funny because all the adults think I'm finally telling the truth.

They tell me they're only concerned about me, that I have to give up my fantasies and face the truth. I know their real concern is preserving their own fantasies, making me believe in the lies.

They don't want to hear that yellow-eyed monsters killed Lisa; that bloodied fangs carved the scars on my neck.

They don't want to know why I date boys jazzed with punk attitude, with rough, scarred knuckles and piercing, blue eyes, who make me feel safe.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**CRYPT**

Summary: Just a moment in the summer between S6 and S7.

"Wow," the fledge gaped at pitted walls and the burned bones of furniture. He could smell ash and blood and underneath it the powerful tang of sex. The destruction and old smells made him uneasy but not as uneasy as the dawning light from the windows upstairs. Wasn't direct light, but still...he decided to pile softer bits and pieces into a nest.

He scanned the writing on the burned bits of paper without reading-poetry?

He understood why the crypt was vacant despite the posh furnishings upstairs. Too many ghosts here - neither human nor demon but an unsettling blend of both.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**WILLY'S BAR**

Summary: A moment that could have occurred more than once between S2 and the end of the series.

'Hot damn! Willy'll be pissed when he sees this!' The bartender giggled. He liked watching his boss snort and flap his hands and make the faces he made when he was upset.

He studied the new scorch made when Spike forced the other vampire's hand down and shoved a cross through it. Burned himself too. That dent - the bartender recalled watching Spike repeatedly slam a Fyarl's head against the wood. And that gouge - Spike cutting off a Bahlk's tail with it's own knife. The stories this bar told...

Maybe Willy wouldn't be so mad, after all... nahhh, he'd be frigging furious.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**POTENTIAL SHAPES **

Summary: Three linked drabbles Potential/Slayer(s) before, during and after Chosen.

BEFORE - DREAMING

I've been dreaming lately but I don't think the dreams are mine. Evidently, that comes with the Potential gig but before the dreams were violent - tales of slayer death and suffering. Now...well, they're still pretty violent.

These dreams - there is fighting and bleeding and I suppose death might feel like that if you are going to heaven and how can sex be so much like fighting and yet feel so different?

I glare at Buffy. At first, I thought 'How could the slayer have let herself sleep with a vampire like that?' And now I think 'How can she not?'

-----

DURING - FACING DEATH

I look Death in the face and it looks back. Inches away, dripping fangs and clawed hands reach for me and I know I am dead.

In the midst of chaos my center becomes calm, time ceases and I feel peace.

Existence abruptly reintroduces itself in the form of a battle-scarred hand wrapping around Death's face and snapping its head sharply to the left.

In past dreams I died staring into those blue eyes. Now their gaze guides me back to life and moves on. For a moment I watch the battle wage around me.

I return to the fight.

-----

AFTER - DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

My watcher's been after me again, the Bastard. He even brought Buffy and Faith in this time.

"Oooh, how could you head down this path."

"We know. We've been there."

"You were given this power to fight evil, not cause it."

Well, they gave it to me and it's my power now. What really irritates me is when they bring Spike into it. The shining example of how even this most evil of beings realized that it's a far, far better thing to be the good guy. Like he found the pot of gold.

He didn't even get the girl.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**VILLAIN**

Summary: Two linked drabbles. Pre-Series-late 1800s. Angst. Evil Spike.

BEDLAM

I cautiously reiterate their falsehoods. I converse calmly. I encourage myself to seek dreamless sleep. I endeavor to remember their truths instead of my own.

I comprehend the unlikelihood of my release. Where could I go when all my family is slain? But conceivably if I am tranquil enough they will suppose me capable of employment. The Workhouse - begging in the streets would be preferable to this bedlam.

If only the good Doctor did not possess such compelling blue eyes. If only he did not smile so very sweetly and with such charm. Perhaps then I could stop dreaming...and screaming...and...

-----

COALBIN

I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy.

I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy. I want my mommy...

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**THE PEOPLE WHO KNOW HIM**

Summary: 4 linked SOS drabbles. His shape on the people who know him.

WOLFRAM & HART - ROMAN DIVISION

She loved her job. It had many perks not the least of which was meeting magnificent, attractive, powerful men such as these.

How would you choose between two such gorgeous creatures? The one, tall, handsome, intense, the very picture of - how do you say it - a hunk. The other, not so tall, irregular features, not a classic beauty at all... yet so beautiful!

Ah, the downside of her job. Business first. She wouldn't get the chance to learn what other attributes these two had to offer. Still there would always be other opportunies - she'd make sure of it.

-----

EYEFUL

He frequents so many of my nightmares. Not surprising, he's been there for some of the worst moments in my life - caused my breakup with Cordelia, ruined my already dim chances with Anya, saved my other eye, possibly my life.

How am I supposed to feel about the guy?

I don't hate him anymore - well, yeah I do - no, I don't. Can you hate someone you like?

I guess it doesn't matter now he's gone. But I wish I had the chance to apologize... I'm not sure exactly for what.

Maybe I just want to call him friend.

-----

VERY FUNNY

I scream when the sword enters my chest and I'm still screaming when it emerges through my back. That damn ...Spike! He's supposed to be on MY side.

I glare as he burbles out his explanation. A horde of demon bugs can't knock him off his feet but he's about to fall on his butt he's laughing so hard at MY pain! Good thing that the bug on my back was the last or who knows what damage he'd do.

I haven't pulled the sword out yet. I'd roast in hell before telling Spike this, but actually it's kinda funny.

-----

CHOICES

There's a choice here. She appreciates that. Choices haven't been abundant in her lifetime or maybe she just hasn't been good at seeing them. But she can see what her choices are now.

He died. She had thought she would...maybe she even wanted to, but he died instead. He's given her another chance at life by dying in her place.

She can break down, cry and drag herself through weary existence, make everyone suffer her pain or she can seize the opportunity to make a new life, be there for friends and family and be happy.

She smiles... for him.

TBC...


	2. Shape of Spike Group 2

**The Shape of Spike Drabble Collection 2**

**Summary**: I became enthralled with the idea of describing Spike through the shape that he cast on others and this series of drabbles was the result. I made this a challenge at the Bloody Awful Gutter and several other authors have written drabbles. Only my own are included here but if you wish to read more they can be found at ?modefic&ficid1876

**STILL RUNNING**

Summary: She gave him away but she got him back. Approximately 10 years after NFA.

"Nothing's wrong," she said.

The boy hated it when she said that. 'Nothing's wrong' led to nervous pacing, sweaty hands and quick glances over the shoulder. 'Nothing's wrong' meant a short-tempered mother and sometimes it meant packing everything and moving away.

She approached the man and spoke, voice trembling, "The Fell Brethren... are they after him again?"

The blond stared without recognition at first, puzzled by her question. Within seconds he placed her and was quick to assure, "No, no. The Fell Brethren's gone for good."

He stared with pity and dismay. "Are you still running?" They were still running.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**STICKS AND STONES**

Summary: Some people just can't be saved. Spoilers for Soul-Purpose.

"Half-wit!"

"Retard!"

"Moron!"

What right did he have to call her names?

She wiped her eyes, dabbing at her mascara carefully. Sure, he saved her from that... thing but he obviously didn't understand what it was like for a girl in the city. She couldn't throw money away on cabs. If she did she wouldn't be able to afford that pair of italian shoes she was saving for.

Besides, he might be Mr. Muscle and good-looking and all but he didn't know everything.

That's why when the guy with the candy offered she went ahead and got in the van.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**SLAYING THE DRAGON**

Summary: One of the possible scenes we didn't see. Post 'Not Fade Away'

"The wingspread's too wide. Stay to the walls so it will land to get at us!"

As though hypnotized they craned their necks to see a spark appear in the gaping maw oscillating above them. They watched flame expand... roil...

EXPLODE!

They leaped. Angel and Spike to the sides. Illyria ahead, rolling, pushing Gunn beneath her.

With seismic force the dragon thundered down.

In unison the vampires aligned weapons to the dragon's heart, ramming swords forward until blade sheared against blade, twisting, stabbing - holding fast against snatching teeth, venom and flaming saliva.

For long moments the dragon raged... then died.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**DRIVER'S ED**

Summary: The title says it all.

Illyria waved and exulted in her power at the resulting screech of rubber, crunch of metal and "Bloody HELL! You can't do that!"

"You told me that extending my arm out the window informed others that I would turn left."

"Not in the middle of the road across two lanes of traffic, you dozy co - Watch out for the pedestrian!"

"I'm a goddess. He must watch out for me or be squashed like a bug...I wish to have coffee."

"Fine, pull into the drive thru."

"There are too many in my way. I will create my own drive-thru."

"Bloody HELL!"

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**GOODBYE**

Summary: Another scene we didn't see. Post 'Not Fade Away'. Just in case we never learn what happened to our heroes.

Spike tripped over the muddy object, only realizing it was Gunn when a mud-caked eye slivered open.

"Hang in there, Charlie-boy. Crowd's thinning out. Party'll be over any minute now."

"Yeah. We'll close up the joint" came the whisper.

"Damn Right."

"Spike... you think I got the mission ba..."

Spike slammed his axe upwards to block the descending blade, splinters of metal piercing his hands and face. He leapt to his feet jamming his elbow into a soft gut, swinging the axe up, then down.

Assured his opponent was taken care of he looked back for Gunn but only a body remained.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**EENY MEENY**

Summary: How do you hope that one friend wins if it means another loses? Early ATS S5.

She felt guilty.

Angel had been a friend for so long, her entire life in some ways; he gave her a whole new life when he saved her from Pylea.

She'd only known Spike for a short time but despite the flirting and manipulation she could see that he was true...he would always play straight when it counted.

Angel...not so much.

Angel suffered...but he locked down, repelled the pain along with everything else while Spike soaked up the pain and wore it like a coat.

Angel wanted the Shanshu but Spike needed it.

She was glad the cup was fake.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**LEATHER PHOBIA**

Summary: Spike literally leaves his shape on someone.

I wasn't always afraid of leather.

My fear started one horrible night.

My girl and that cool-looking blond vampire came into my bedroom. She threw the leather coat over me.

I thought they were kissing but then the sounds of fighting began and unexpectedly I was attacked! A great weight squashed me, bumping and thumping me over and over! My stuffing was being rearranged!

I was frantic about my girl when she screamed wildly!

I swooned.

When I woke they were gone and I hyperventilated until she finally came back. She seemed just fine! I was so confused. And lumpy.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**PEAR-SHAPED **

Summary: Three linked Drabbles. Spike can follow a plan - if he wants to.

THE ANNOYING ONE

This Master thing isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I believed this Spike-guy would waltz in, save me from admitting that I didn't have a clue how to plan an attack, kill the slayer and then I would have him killed. Instead, he blew it!

My flunkies reported that he beat the slayer - had her down, unconscious, totally helpless. Then he let a weak, human woman chase him off with a fire-axe? Right! He could have taken her without mussing a hair-but he didn't!

Well, at least I don't have any reason to be afraid of him.

-----

THE SMURF

I should have trusted the blonde vampire.

I had judged him flawed, a fool with human weakness. Yet he succeeded in locating all my segments, bringing them together and restoring me despite the fact that the Slayer had crippled him, left him dependent on an insane vampiress. He instigated the research, diagrammed the rescue and oversaw the delivery.

I believed Angelus to be the wise one but he and the capricious Drusilla have led me here to be disintegrated again.

I thought I was almost invulnerable. Spike would have questioned that.

I should have let him plan my first attack.

-----

THE TIN SOLDIER

He failed me. This means I failed myself. I should not have entrusted my plans to such a flawed weapon.

His impatience was known to me but I discounted it. He had succeeded in restoring his paramour back to health, had found the elusive Gem of Amara, and was the only hostile to ever escape the initiative. He had shown he could control his impulsiveness if he was dedicated to his cause.

I can only conclude that he was not truly committed to killing the Slayer.

I should have known there was a reason he had not killed her yet.

TBC...


	3. Shape of Spike Group 3

**The Shape of Spike Drabble Collection 3**

**Summary**: I became enthralled with the idea of describing Spike through the shape that he cast on others and this series of drabbles was the result. I made this a challenge at the Bloody Awful Gutter and several other authors have written drabbles. Only my own are included here but if you wish to read more they can be found at ?modefic&ficid1876

**GLORIOUS DAYS **

Summary: Six linked drabbles that take place during Spiral/Weight of the World.

GLORY

'Why are these people so selfish?

Even the vampire, although no surprise there - vamps not noted for the selfless behavior thing are they?

Gotta admit he was a toughie. I'm flabbergasted he took such a licking and still kept kicking. Musta been afraid I was going to kill him once he spilled his beans - like I would do that. I could have used him to help me get my key.

Or maybe he really didn't know anything - that's probably it.

The vampire obviously wouldn't have gone the slice and dice routine, like a Ginsu blade info-mercial, if he knew anything.'

-----

XANDER

'I don't know just what he's up to but I'm not taking my eyes off of him for a second. He's probably working for Glory - well, maybe not Glory. I don't think he'd work with someone that thrashed him so bad...he's too bull-headed for that. But, push-come-to-shove I think he'll sell us out.

Unless...maybe he's convinced himself that Buffy will have him. Like she ever would...but maybe he's that stupid. Not stupid enough to think he can get in her pants if he's undead-dead, though.

He'll give us up. I'm not taking my eyes off him - not for a second.'

-----

GILES

'We're all going to die and it will be that blasted vampire's fault! He's going to tip this torpid tank and flip us all like flapjacks. It's going to be a most undignified way for a Watcher to die and he'll no doubt derive a great deal of amusement from it.

Obviously, he has managed to sway Buffy into believing he is reliable but I don't trust him for a moment. I hope she doesn't place a great deal of trust in him because he's certain to let her down.

No doubt, he'll run off at the most inconvenient moment.'

-----

TARA AND WILLOW

Mr. Sunshine! Need Mr. Sunshine.

Mr. Burned-hand man screeches, hurts my tummy, all roily-toily. Now his voice is nice...hee hee. Nice like mice!

Willow! Hide me before mouse eats the moon!'

'Spike can be so sweet some times. I almost forget he's a vampire.. well, almost.

Hard to forget bottle-in-face, and he's all Mr. Sensitive - I understand your pain one minute and Mr. Vicious - I'm going to rip your throat out and use the lining for toilet tissue in the second.

Still, I'm glad he's here.

I don't trust his judgement but I don't doubt his loyalty for a second.'

-----

DAWN

I'm so glad Spike's here. It's almost like having someone my own age. Someone that gets me - Dawn me and Key me. I think Spike might be the only one who gets both.

Tara...Tara kinda did before - when she was sane. Only it wasn't so much that she got me as she didn't care. She just loved me and excepted me, Key-warts and all. That was nice.

But Spike-he understands. I know he's a vamp and I probably shouldn't trust him but I do. Maybe he's only here for Buffy but he sees me and really.. that's pretty cool.

-----

BUFFY

I don't know how I'm going to do this. They're all depending on me and...Glory's a God! How am I supposed to fight a God!

They think I'm going to save the world and I won't even be able to save them.

I can't believe we've lasted this long. If only we can outrun... If they knew...Dawn, Willow...they'd all hate me.

At least I don't have to worry about Spike. He'll do what needs to be done and he won't be leaning on me, expecting me to know... what to do... how to do... oh God!

What AM I going to do?

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**THE HEART OF THE MATTER **

Summary: Tezcatcatl looked into the hearts of heroes. Spoilers for The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco.

I was aware of the vampire but he did not meet my requirements. I need flesh hearts to eat while I search for my talisman of power and he was obviously trapped in a phantasmic form.

It had appeared that the larger vampire would be suitable at first but when I looked into his heart, it was obvious that it was divided. It was only his soul that kept him on the path of the champion. In his heart of hearts he was evil.

This one had a poet's heart as do all champions. I would have taken his heart.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**THE SCREAM**

Summary: Tabula Rasa. Fear smells good.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

There really isn't anything as satisfactory as the smell of fear. That pungent aroma that gets the saliva flowing, sharpens the hunger in your belly. Add the music of eight people singing in a hallelujah chorus of terror and you've got something close to the perfect moment.

The anticipation is almost better than the sweet taste of blood - almost.

Don't know what game Spike is playing, don't really care. I know what game the boss is playing but it isn't the same as mine. He just wants Spike - I just want the blood.

We'll both get what we want.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**DEAD BIRD **

Summary: Drusilla knows more than she lets on. Dialogue taken directly from "Lie To Me" by Joss Whedon.

The bird's dead, Dru. You left it in a cage, and you didn't feed it, and now it's all dead, just like the last one."

Drusilla cringes. Her Spike is angry, speaking angry words. Can't have that. Spike is her devoted suitor, her knight, her slave. Bad boy! Doesn't know his place...he'll snap her heart like a cracker.

She whines, dropping the full weight of her sad, devasted eyes directly onto his heart strings.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I'm a bad, rude man..."

That's better. Can't have Daddy wriggling and giggling too far from under the thumb. She smiles.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**THE KINDNESS OF ENEMIES**

Summary: Sometimes the only one who really understands you is your worst enemy.

It felt so damn good slamming that stake home, forcing it into that unbeating heart. Why did Buffy allow this to hostile to live, to stick around and even enter her home? I did NOT get it.

Suddenly my whole ego just collapsed. Who knows why Buffy did any of the things she did? Why I did any of the things I did...and then, damn if that crazy vampire didn't commiserate with me...and so help me, I connected, really connected with him.

Maybe I've got a glimmer of understanding now. I think I grasp why he's still among the unliving in Sunnydale.


	4. Shape of Spike Group 4

**The Shape of Spike Drabble Collection 4**

**Summary**: I became enthralled with the idea of describing Spike through the shape that he cast on others and this series of drabbles was the result. I made this a challenge at the Bloody Awful Gutter and several other authors have written drabbles. Only my own are included here but if you wish to read more they can be found at ?modefic&ficid1876

**JULIUS CAESAR CAME TO SUNNYDALE**

Summary: What were the Scoobies thinking about after Spike's 'He Came, He Conquered, I feel really bad about it' speech during Pangs? Five linked drabbles.

GILES

This is what my world has come to - my children listen to a vicious creature of the night while ignoring the same thing from me. I'm nothing to them. I've guided them for years, given them sound and sage advice and they ignore me, yet give weight to his arguments.

I suppose it is only to be expected - teenagers growing up and away from their authority figures...and here comes some one new, charismatic, powerful-making his points colorfully yet succinctly.

Still...one would think our experiences together would get me a bit more respect...oh, bloody hell, where did I put the bottle.

-----

WILLOW

Who does he think he is?

Oh yeah, Mr. Slithery-King-Of-The-Night killer man - er - vamp. Just because he was probably there doesn't mean he understands the situation better than we do. In fact, less likely, because all poisoned with the attitudes of the time and...hey, vamp...so not so big with the milk of human kindness!

Sure, he might understand the logistics but he can't feel the injustice-no way can he feel how wrong we were to treat the Chumash the way we did and where does he get off with the Julius Caesar routine-like Julius was a humanitarian or something.

-----

ANYA

Spike makes some very valid points.

Of course, none of the people here are really capable of understanding the validity because they're infants. Except maybe Giles. But really they're all infants. Squalling because somebody's toesies got stomped. I mean, in the history of the world, wiping out the Chumash is a piddle-stop. In the history of me, it's a piddle-stop.

I can see where the chief-spirit is coming from, of course. I'm not saying there isn't a good reason for vengeance here, but I can't see why the scoobies are getting so wound up.

I am worried about Xander, though.

-----

XANDER

Man! I can't believe I'm agreeing with Spike. I mean, not really 'cause wiping out of tribes...not so much of the good. But it's been done...for what, hundreds of years? How can we possibly make good on it now?

I wasn't there, it wasn't me that did the scalping and measling and...syphilising. Why should I suffer for what my ancestors did? Not really even my ancestors-my family came here after all that-I think.

So, yeah, sorry guys but I don't deserve smallpox and I don't deserve syphilis.

Maybe, just maybe, I deserve measles, all right, but I've already had 'em.

-----

BUFFY

Doesn't he ever shut up?

All I want is a nice family-style Thanksgiving and it's bad enough this Chumash spirit guide is trying to ruin everything...and of course I'm all torn up...about his tragedy thing. But now Spike is here and 'yap-yap'.

Like he has something to say.

Maybe I should gag him because I am GOING to have a nice, peaceful dinner - if I have to gag everyone!

Should I put Spike at the table... and what's he going on about anyway?

What does Julius Caesar have to do with the Chumash Indians - was Julius Caesar ever in America?

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**WHALE SONG**

Summary: ATS Season 5. Another scene we never saw. Inspired by Kantayra's 'Fish and Chips'.

Illyria stood transfixed.

"You like it then? Whale song? Thought you might - seeing as how you keep on about the Song of the Green. Never heard that myself but thought this might be similar."

Illyria stood for long moments, eyes closed, a blissful look on her face.

"Course this isn't as good as the real thing - that'd be difficult to come by - have to be the right place - the right time."

"I have not heard anything so lovely in this place. I wish to hear the real thing."

"Well, this is Wolfram & Hart. I'll see what I can do."

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**THREE POINTS OF VIEW**

Summary: Three linked drabbles. Spike's a complicated guy.

SWEAT

Cordelia now, see she's a firecracker.

Seen a lot - looked into the very depths of hell, well the hellmouth, anyway - and come away with a quip and a flip of her beautiful hair.

And he seemed quite the charmer. Greeted Cordy and had her smilin' and blushin' right off. He obviously had a good grasp of what makes people tick - within a few moments of meetin' me he knew what would flatter.

But I saw that look in Cordy's eyes when she saw him - that uncharacteristic fear.

This wasn't your run-of-the-mill vamp.

When she said I should sweat - I did.

-----

LAUGHTER

Yes indeedy! That Spike...always good for a laugh.

Now, I'm not one in general for vamps. They can be useful but - ugh - do you know how many germs you can get from blood? And generally they just aren't very nice people. Swearing, disgusting hygiene and well, I won't even get into their personal habits.

You get a few like Mr. Trick - quite personable - not trustworthy of course, but personable.

Spike though, Spike's a personality. His own man, as much as any being can be.

Wish I didn't have to have put him down. I'll kind of miss the guy.

-----

ADMIRATION

I was only aware of him peripherally of course. I kept tabs of all the elements in town that could be used for chaos.

From what I could gather from my scrying spells he was quite instrumental in making my Halloween fest the near success it was - but he definitely put the kibosh on the fun when I turned Giles into a Fyarl demon.

A true agent of chaos, following his own whims, totally unpredictable, absolutely willing to set the mores and regulations of both human and demon on their head.

I would have quite liked to know him better.

TBC...


	5. Shape of Spike Group 5

**The Shape of Spike Drabble Collection 5**

**Summary**: I became enthralled with the idea of describing Spike through the shape that he cast on others and this series of drabbles was the result. I made this a challenge at the Bloody Awful Gutter and several other authors have written drabbles. Only my own are included here but if you wish to read more they can be found at ?modefic&ficid1876

**THE GIRLS IN QUESTION**

ATS Season 5. What was Andrew really up to with those gals?

I suppose it's possible that Spike and Angel got the wrong impression when I walked out with Dalmassa and Gianina.

Not that it was unlikely I would be dating two such beautiful women - I mean, like I totally could be, except... Watcher, busy and all... no time to pick up the babes!

I don't really care about Angel, but I don't like being deceitful with Spike. I mean-he's my Yoda! My spirit guide! Being untruthful with him is like being untrue to myself!

But... well, the Immortal doesn't like it when I'm late escorting his sisters so I just let it go.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**TRAINED PEOPLE**

BTVS Season 7. Ya gotta love Kennedy. Not.

I quess he's come through for Buffy but if I were running this show he'd be the first to go.

He got that demon back in time to exchange it for Buffy... after going through the ceiling! If he'd just stayed back and let us trained people take care of it, we would've had it hogtied and ready and Buffy wouldn't have another hole in the ceiling!

Seems to me he causes as much grief as he saves.

If I had say he wouldn't be going into this battle with us. Who knows what damage he'll manage to create there.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**AAAAH! TWENTY WOMEN, ONE SHOWER **

Summary: Season 7. So many potentials, so few bathrooms. A series of drabbles written around the possible interactions when someone walks in on someone who is in the shower. Story Notes: I wrote this in response to Kantayras Challenge #4 - 20 women and 1 shower, you do the math. The challenge requested scenarios where people walked in on someone else while they were showering. I took Kantayra's suggested pairings and wrote a drabble for each.

ANDREW WALKS IN ON XANDER

"Aaaaah!"

The tenor and vibrancy of their voices is surprisingly similar given their respective height and weight differences. You would expect Andrew to reach that note, but Xander?

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, you little peeping-Andrew?"

"Oh, very original-like no one has ever come up with that line before."

"And still he is here while I'm showering - this picture is wrong, how?"

"If you want details.."

"NO!"

"The list says it's my turn..."

"The list doesn't SAY anything - and possession is nine-tenths and I am, obviously, in possession - so you are still here...why? No don't answer that - Get out!"

-----

ONE OF THE SITS WALKS IN ON ANDREW

"Aaaaah!"

What a disappointment. She'd hoped to get Spike or Xander - even Giles.

"Isn't ANYbody following the list? What's the use of having a list if nobody follows it?"

"What a whiner. I didn't mean to walk in on you. Nobody's following your list because it doesn't take into account what anyone is doing at any given time!"

"Well, I tried but it's hard with so many people ...and...and no one would cooperate. I had to guess at what was being scheduled."

"Very little is being scheduled, Andrew...Turok'han attacks at 0900 hundred...Buffy gives EvilIsBadWeWillOvercome speech #220 at 11:00..."

"Meany!"

"Nerd!"

-----

SPIKE WALKS IN ON ONE OF THE SITS

"Aaaaah!"

"OhmiGodOhmiGodOhmiGodOhmiGod!"

"Calm down! I can't see a thing through the curtain."

Spike's soul tells him he shouldn't be enjoying this but he is.

"You're going to eat me!"

Fear still smells good and he finds it difficult to stop chuckling, "I'm...not...going to eat you. See, I'm leaving."

A hand pulls the curtain back marginally and a dubious eye peeks out. "You're laughing at me!"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"Stop it, it's not nice!"

"Well, no - would you rather I eat you?"

"Aaaaah!"

"Stop that! Buffy'll think I'm...well, you'll get me staked...oh... Bloody hell! Just settle down!"

"Go away!"

"I'm gone!"

-----

ANYA WALKS IN ON SPIKE

"Aaaaah!"

"You planning on standing there gawking all day?"

"Well, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"But you're not meant to see it again. So how's about you turn around and not see it anymore."

"Well, if you're worried about that you should've pulled the curtain closed...look you've got water all over the floor."

"'s predator thing. Don't like not seeing' who's creeping up on me. And water wipes up right nice."

"Yes, but you'll leave it for someone else to wipe up!"

"I could use you to wipe up..."

"Oh don't get your washrag in a twist -I'm leaving."

-----

WILLOW WALKS IN ON ANYA

"Aaaaah!"

"Oh Hello, Willow. Why are you screaming?"

"You're in the shower! Naked! Naked in the shower!"

"Well, yes, I think that's usual when one is in the shower. Do you wear clothes in the shower? I wouldn't think you would get very clean that way. Although I've never known you to smell bad...except, well, when we've been fighting monsters. Sometimes, you smell bad then, especially if there's slime involved."

"Why didn't you pull the shower curtain?"

"It's a predator thing I learned from Spike - being able to see who's sneaking up on you."

"I'm not sneaking up on you!"

-----

KENNEDY WALKS IN ON WILLOW

"Aaaaah!"

"Mmmmm!" Kennedy's smirk could rival Spike's for lechery. "Shower curtain open - you expecting someone? Me, maybe..." Kennedy's voice changes - less lechery, more possession.. "Better be me!"

"Uhm, no, I mean, it's a predator thing...seeing who's sneaking up on you... gotta be careful these days."

"Isn't that a little paranoid - if you're that frightened maybe you wanna partner who can protect you?" Willow smiles as Kennedy waggles her eyebrows.

"Well, it might be a bit cramped, so... definitely."

"Ack! Water all over the floor. How about we move this somewhere else!"

"Yeah! Now we're all clean, let's get all dirty!"

-----

GILES WALKS IN ON ANYONE FEMALE

"Aaaaah!"

"Dear God!"

Giles whips off his glasses, placing his hand over his eyes, hastily turning around. "I'm so sorry... water under the door...was unlocked... and why don't you have the shower curtain pulled? This room is swamped!"

"That way when I got here. Figured I might as well leave the curtain - keep an eye out for who's around. You never know who might try to sneak a peek!"

"Now, Faith that's not fair!"

"It's cool, watcher-man. I got nothing to hide!"

"That's not the point... Oh what's the use..."

Giles retreats, muttering about nightmares and houses full of females.

TBC...


	6. Shape of Spike Group 6

**The Shape of Spike Drabble Collection 6**

**Summary**: I became enthralled with the idea of describing Spike through the shape that he cast on others and this series of drabbles was the result. I made this a challenge at the Bloody Awful Gutter and several other authors have written drabbles. Only my own are included here but if you wish to read more they can be found at ?modefic&ficid1876

**PAIN AND PLATELETS**

Summary: Two Shape of Spike drabbles Summary: A couple of niblets.

IT'S KIND TO BE CRUEL

Spike threatens me all the time. Amazingly well thought out threats full of blood and dismemberment, delivered with murderous glares, scary stances and deadly voice.

If Xander threatened me with the intensity that Spike does I would be terrified. Absolutely.

Yet I know Xander wouldn't hurt a fly and Spike has acted out each and every one of his threats on someone one time or another, and will possibly act them out again if he can.

Yet I feel as safe and loved when Spike threatens me as I do when Xander gives me a hug.

What's with that, anyway?

-----

PAINFUL CONVERSATIONS

I've asked Spike about pain. He's the only one that gives me a considered answer. All the others just give me some fluff about life and carrying on.

We've actually discussed pain quite a bit.

"I've seen you injured in battle and you act as though it's nothing and yet when Buffy hits you in the nose you carry on like a baby."

"It's adrenalin - being too busy too react in battle. And when Buffy punches me in the nose she's trying to communicate. I'm not carrying on, I'm communicating."

Spike can be straightforward, but sometimes he's full of it.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**FOE OR FRIEND **

Summary: Two linked drabbles. The first is Post 'Killer In Me.' And then fast forward to Post 'Dirty Girls'.

CHIP AND DIP

Xander was on a roll.

"Hey, Chiphead! Move your fanny off the couch or I'll 'chip' you into little pieces. I'll just keep 'chipping' away..."

He wasn't particularly upset with Spike, just cranky. And hey! If the defanged deadboy was allowed to hang around, Xander might as well make use of him.

Spike's smile was wide enough to engulf Xander's head if he so desired.

"You ever heard the one 'bout knocking the chip off a bloke's shoulder..." setting the tiny piece in place Spike cranked back his fist and let fly, "...or letting the chips fall where they may?"

-----

OKAY NOW

I think we're okay now.

I mean even before Spike dragged Caleb away, saved my other eye...we were okay. It just isn't something you talk about you know? I mean...

"Hey, Spike, I think I'm okay with you now."

"Yeah mate, right back at ya."

Not so much. It's more in the things we don't say- the glares we don't give each other.

Thinking back, I can see how many times Spike stood in the way of the MOTW and yet I never trusted him with my back.

I'd like to think I have my remaining eye because finally I did.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**POSSESSION**

Summary: Sometime during Buffy season 7. Another scene that could have happened.

Sometimes things just work out better than you have a right to expect.

When the Potentials stumbled across the Branebrake that had been possessing people throughout Sunnydale, driving them to suicide then living off their bodies for weeks, it was Kennedy it possessed.

With any other potential there might have been fatal hesitation. As it was, Spike laid to with a will. Still mindful of her human body he let her have two snapkicks and a right cross.

Rona hit her across the back with a discarded 2 x 4 -and that was after Willow had already disintegrated the Branebrake.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**POETIC GENIUS**

Summary: Post TCTONC - ATS S5. Fred reflects on poetry and science and the nature of genius.

Fred really liked being a genius. She liked being able to follow a thread and almost instantly see the entire weave.

She didn't mind that she couldn't create the design, just manipulate what was there. She could lay bare the bones and re-flesh it in a 1000 different ways with her science.

But Spike made her wonder. He fit no definition of a genius - she'd known enough to know.

Yet he intuited the answer to Tezcatcatl, known it, felt it without analyzing it and been there before her.

Now she had to wonder if she was missing something after all.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**DEATH AND REMEMBRANCE **

Summary: Damage - ATS S5. Dana is more than the sum of her parts - she is the living representative of all the slayers that came before. This was written as prose and afterwards I noticed I fallen into a rhythm because I was thinking of a Greek chorus, so I formatted it as a poem.

I - We have fought him before.

We have fought many monsters,

we have won,

we have lost,

we have died.

Our deaths have taken

a thousand shapes,

some fair,

some foul.

We have fought him,

dark-haired,

fair-haired,

black and white.

We have bested him,

fought him to a draw

and we have died

at his hand.

I fear him and yet

I yearn for him

as we have yearned

for him.

He is the shape

of our death

but his was the best

among deaths.

In a millennium

of meaningless,

empty dying

he gave us death as a warrior.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**DOWN TO MY LAST CIGARETTE**

Summary: Anytime Mid BTVS S5. Three drabbles wherein the Summers women muse about Spike. If you don't know where the title came from, get out that Patsy Cline and learn.

JOYCE

Honestly, the poor lamb.

Last night before turning in I saw him leaning against that tree, acting for all the world as if it were a casual thing. His face was impassive; eyes ready to spark a threat if anyone ventured near. In my mind I could hear the argument he had prepared for any passers-by.

"Just stopping to light my cigarette aren't I? Just so happens the tree's a good shelter from the wind. Keeps the match from going out."

I looked out the window this morning and there he is, still.

Poor lamb. He must be so lonely.

-----

DAWN

Buffy needs to have her head examined. So what's new?

Spike is so totally cool.

He could have any woman he wanted - half the female population in Sunnydale is probably ready to line up at his door if he so much as gives them the nod. Yet, here he is lurking in our yard. I'm surprised he hasn't sprouted roots and been tangled up in that tree, he hangs there so often.

Life isn't fair .I can only dream that he is there for me. It's so obvious that he's into Buffy. And she's oblivious. Doesn't have a frickin' clue.

-----

BUFFY

What's that creep doing now? Probably hoping I'll need him for something and give him money.

He better not be spying on me...ooh! He's probably trying to spot my weaknesses! Like he was saying about that other slayer. Keeping an eye on me and waiting for his one good day! Chip or no chip - he thinks I'm ready to die, he'll find some way to take me out.

Well, you aren't going to get me buster - take your leather coat and cigarettes and clutter your butts up some other tree.

I suppose Mom'll make ME clean up the cigarette butts.

TBC...


	7. Shape of Spike Group 7

**The Shape of Spike Drabble Collection 7**

**Summary**: I became enthralled with the idea of describing Spike through the shape that he cast on others and this series of drabbles was the result. I made this a challenge at the Bloody Awful Gutter and several other authors have written drabbles. Only my own are included here but if you wish to read more they can be found at ?modefic&ficid1876

**RILEY FINN BLUES**

Summary: Four drabbles starting in Mid BTVS S5 and ending in a possible future. This isn't exacty a Riley bash but he does get the girl.

IN THE BEGINNING

Spike thinks he's in love. With Buffy no less.

What an idiot.

I suppose vampires aren't used to the milk of human kindness. Buffy gives him more consideration then he deserves, mixed in with the kicks and punches. He's probably being treated better than he has in his entire unlife. It's giving him delusions of grandeur - like the Slayer would lower herself to consider him a person - let alone a boyfriend.

I'll have to give her a word of warning...

Maybe that's not such a good idea. Buffy can be funny if she thinks you're telling her what to do.

-----

DOWNFALL

He's won! I can't believe it but he's won. I hadn't even realized we were in competition.

Of course, he isn't going to get the prize. He's just made sure I won't either.

I should have realized. I keep thinking demons are forthright, attacking straight on. I should have kept in mind that Spike is a devious, manipulative bastard. He watches, spies, lays in wait until you make the slightest mistake and...bammm! He's got you nailed to the wall.

I screwed up; he took advantage. I should have realized he'd be watching.

Well, at least he still won't get Buffy.

-----

TRIUMPHANT RETURN

Damn if Spike didn't get what he wanted.

Despite the evidence I underestimated him. I didn't think he had the patience to wait for Buffy to weaken, to watch and wait and swoop at the right moment. But here he is and here she is...

Buffy doesn't forgive your mistakes unless your name is Xander or Willow. She didn't forgive me and she won't forgive him. He took advantage of my momentary weakness and broke us apart by simply showing Buffy the mistake I was making.

I've got Spike where I want and now I'm going to repay the favor.

-----

POSSIBLE PRESENT/FUTURE

"Riley...snap out of it, NOW, Mister!"

Why did I think Sam was like Buffy? Well..I guess she is. I thought it was cute the first time she acted like my commanding officer. I didn't realize she thought she was my commanding officer.

I can't believe the reports. Spike dying to save Buffy? It irks me - he's being lauded as a hero when probably he just couldn't run fast enough.

But he was with her when he died. That means Buffy forgave him when she wouldn't forgive me? What did he have that I didn't? How could she...

"Riley..!"

St.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**SPIDER**

Summary: BTVS S7. In honor of Murphy's Law I made this one 113 words. It had nothing to do with the fact that I couldn't figure out how to write it with less. Honest!

Bad luck... that's all it was. Murphy in action.

While they watched a horror movie, Andrew saw a spider. He screamed and pointed.

Vi screeched "Mouse" and jumped to the top of the couch where Xander was leaning. Their weight combined - over it went.

Buffy, in the kitchen, grabbed a pan, dashed to the rescue.

In the darkness, Giles resembled a Rok'shar demon - Buffy beaned him.

Kennedy, unaware it was Buffy, tackled her. Potentials piled on.

Spike knew it was Buffy but bored with the movie, piled on too.

The living room looked like it had been through a hurricane by the time the fighting stopped.

They made Andrew clean it up.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**SPARKLER**

Summary: Convictions/Just Rewards - ATS S5. Ghost Spike is swirly, Angel is surly, and the others is purely confused.

WES

Spike's body is apparating in a spectral formation, possibly some sort of astral delay distortion. Quite fascinating really. I ...what did Angel just say?

My God. Spike has a soul. I can't believe Angel waited until now to reveal this.

Information of this magnitude should have been chronicled. Even with the Watcher's council in ruins there are organizations that would have studied... oh. No doubt he was worried Buffy's behavior would be scrutinized. What other reason would he have for withholding it? Yes, I can understand ...nonetheless, he should have come to me. I would have seen the knowledge wasn't lost.

-----

GUN

Another vampire with a soul! This some new disease for vamps now? They all going to be catching it?

I can just see the legal ramifications now.

'Your honor, even though the defendant is legally a dead man and can't be held responsible for viciously killing and maiming tens of thousands of people over the past hundred years we believe that as a souled being he should be allowed his unalienable voting rights and Medicare payments.'

So how are we supposed to react to this guy? He a good guy... a bad guy? Guess I'll take my cue from Angel.

-----

FRED

Oooh! Sparkly. Like a sparkler - all perchlorate and titanium and...a soul?

I didn't know Spike had a soul.

Did anyone else know Spike had a soul? Why wasn't I told he had a soul?

Of course, he's dead - undead dead - dead undead - and it wouldn't have mattered, except here he is and nobody knew he had a soul. What if he'd come back to life and we staked him 'cause, Oooh evil! Except he wasn't but we wouldn't have known and...Angel should have told us.

I love Angel, really I do but sometimes he just doesn't know when to share.

-----

LORNE

Who-ah! So that's what a nuclear explosion feels like. I could toss my cookies about now - good thing I haven't had any cookies today!

Hold on to your hat! Does Angel realize this vamp has a soul? Was he aware...oh, he knew.

Ok. So Mister CEO didn't feel like confiding in the troops - again!

You would think in his 200 plus years Angelcakes would have learned to open mouth, move jaw while flapping lips and project voice - most commonly known as speaking. The pain it would save. I wouldn't have to listen to him sing what should've just been said.

-----

ANGEL

Spike! Damn! Should known it was too good to be true.

He's a cockroach. You stomp him, beat him, burn him... you can't get rid of him.

How's he pulling this one off? Whoops! I suppose I should have explained he had a soul...

No. Why the hell did it matter? He's dead - true dead - or he was. I had no reason to think otherwise so why did it matter? It would have just confused everyone. And I don't know how he got it. They would have just asked questions that I couldn't answer. And it wasn't important anyway.

TBC...


	8. Shape of Spike Group 8

**The Shape of Spike Drabble Collection 8**

**Summary**: I became enthralled with the idea of describing Spike through the shape that he cast on others and this series of drabbles was the result. I made this a challenge at the Bloody Awful Gutter and several other authors have written drabbles. Only my own are included here but if you wish to read more they can be found at ?modefic&ficid1876

**HELPFUL **

Summary: BTVS S7. Cassie wishes she had more time.

Wow! He's like poetry... color and pain and light all swirling...

I see his death and yet... life beyond that...not like incarnation or life after death...he isn't exactly living now, is he? Confusing but it's all good. I can tell that much.

He's going to get what he wants before he dies but it isn't going to be what he needs.

I've pretty much accepted that I'm going to die - any minute now. Time is growing short. I should tell him what I can... that he will get what he wants.

I wish I had time to know him better.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**SMELLEMENTARY**

Summary: BTVS S7. Spike might have stunk but the Scoobies didn't come off smelling like a rose, either.

XANDER

Sheesh! I feel sorry for the guy. Except I don't. Got exactly what he deserves except not enough. Insanity is not nearly enough.

But what's with the smell.

Funny, I've smelled other vamps, same kind of smell but I never thought of it in connection with Spike. I mean we've been in some pretty close quarters, heavy fighting, not much in the way of cleanup available and he just always smelled like Spike.

Anya tells me it's a sexy smell... just what I wanted to hear. But he never smelled like a vamp, you know what I mean? Just Spike.

-----

DAWN

Whooo! Like perfume for a skunk! And I'm glad. It makes it easier to remember. I don't know if it's the insanity or what but Spike... my Spike... never smelled like that.

I won't forgive him for what he did. He's just a skanky old vampire and he stinks. The smell helps me remember what he did.

My Spike wouldn't have done something like that... maybe he was never the Spike I thought he was. I thought he was my friend, that he loved us but he was just a rotten, vicious monster all along.

Now, he smells like it.

-----

BUFFY

God! In all the time I've known Spike, all the intimate situations we've been in, the fights, the fucking... he's never once come close to smelling like this.

He always had this...male scent. Not musky... like male-scented ice cream, kinda. Chunky-monkey ice cream with male overtones! Chunky-monkey, chocolate Spike! I'd even heard Willow and Tara talking about it how attractive it was. I found it a turn on that's for sure.

Angel didn't smell like other vampires but he didn't have the Spike aroma, either. Neither does Spike anymore...

God! I hope it's not gone forever. That would be tragic!

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**HELPFUL TOO**

Summary: BTVS S7 'Help'. Another possible scene we didn't see. I think Cassie and Spike could have helped each other.

I've been going down to the school basement a lot. All those lunches and evenings when I want to get away from my parents and friends. I know they're only worried but they don't understand.

I'm going to die, I know it. It's not really bad... just a little sad.

The basement would be a scary place I suppose, if you didn't know when you were going to die. I know he's frightened sometimes but I can't even imagine the monsters he must see. He's sad too. Sometimes we just sit and be sad with each other. It's strangely helpful.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**TRISCUITS**

Summary: BTVS S7. When things get overcrowded it's easy to get a lynch mob mentality...

TRISCUIT BOX #3

Rona attempted an innocent face. "I ain't got no triscuits."

"I saw you hiding the box...look, we've got some cheese whiz and lunch meat. We need something to put them on and the cupboard's bare."

"So go buy something. I paid for those crackers with my own money."

"Skinflint. Look...it's still two days until shopping day. If we ask for money now we have to listen to one of Giles' lectures on budgets and thriftiness. We'll buy you a new box when we shop."

"Oh all righ... hey, where's my Triscuits! Andrew!"

"What? It wasn't me this time! It wasn't!"

-----

TRISCUIT BOX #5

Kennedy glared at the two pouting potentials. "You don't get a choice. If I say you are sparring partners, you are sparring partners."

"I'm not sparring with this Triscuit thief."

"I didn't steal your bloody Triscuits! I told you, I found the empty box and was just throwing it away."

"Well, somebody keeps eating 'em."

"It's Andrew. Everybody knows it's Andrew."

"Hey. Once - I ate a box once. I didn't know it belonged to anybody. I haven't eaten any since!"

Kennedy upped the heat, "Do I need to have Buffy explain why sparring's important?"

"All right, all right! We'll spar."

-----

TRISCUIT BOX #6

"I could get pneumonia!"

Andrew stopped pounding on the door and tried in vain to rub some warmth into his shivering body. Mid December, a light drizzle and nothing but underpants weren't conducive to keeping a body warm. He began pounding again.

"I didn't eat the Triscuits. Honest! Come on guys! Let me in." Amanda's head popped out the upstairs window. "Nobody likes a thief. You have to learn your lesson!" She slammed the window shut.

They let him in when he started turning blue. They were sick of Vicks Vaporub by the time he decided he was well again.

-----

TRISCUIT BOX #8

Spike wandered up the stairs.

Finally! Silence - no screaming, no thumping, no slamming doors. He wasn't sure what all the noise was about; he didn't want to know. Vampires had extra-sensitive senses but Spike had learned to make daytime activity fade into background static.

He put his mug of blood in the microwave to heat and started looking for the Triscuits. Almost as good as Weetabix in his blood.

They kept moving the boxes. Trying to hide them from each other most likely.

He wasn't using his hearing much these days but his sense of smell was coming in handy.

TBC...


	9. Shape of Spike Group 9

**The Shape of Spike Drabble Collection 9**

**Summary**: I became enthralled with the idea of describing Spike through the shape that he cast on others and this series of drabbles was the result. I made this a challenge at the Bloody Awful Gutter and several other authors have written drabbles. Only my own are included here but if you wish to read more they can be found at ?modefic&ficid1876

**WAR STORY**

Summary: Post Why We Fight (aka 1943). Some war stories are slightly exaggerated. Some aren't.

I remember sitting on Grandpa's knee listening to his war stories. When he was drinking he would tell me about submarines, monsters that ripped out your throat and how if men were lucky they stayed dead.

At first I had nightmares but then I grew old and wise, and Grandpa, foolish and sad. I knew his stories were silly and I quit listening.

Today my partner and I caught a call. When he suggested wild dogs I didn't disagree but I pulled the family aside and suggested cremation. I think I'll watch the gravesites just in case they didn't listen.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**TABLE MANNERS**

Summary: Those pesky potentials came up with another story. Sorry, I can't get to sleep and this popped into my head - no wonder I can't get to sleep!

Rona made gagging noises, "Oh ick! He left his blood on the table again. It's so gross!"

"How can he eat that stuff. Wonder what it tastes like?" In the interests of research, Andrew attempted to put himself into the mindset of the Vampyre.

"Why don't you try it..." "I dare you!" "Try it!" The potentials felt the idea had potential.

"Are you kidding? Do you know what terrible diseases you can get from blood? Aids, Mad Cow disease... and... and scabies!"

"What? You can't get scabies from blood. Can you get scabies from blood?"

"What the hell are scabies?"

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**SING A LONG**

Summary: S6. Some demons have a long memory.

I have hunted them all down save one. All the witnesses to my shame. I removed their tongues before their death so they cannot repeat the story of my humiliation even in hell.

How well I remember that smirking face as it reveled in my embarrassment. It laughed - at me! Umbiliwatamoso of the Chiddiwik clan. My butt-flaps quiver to think of it.

I sang my utmost, inmost feelings. My voice soared in beauty. I will find the last one if it takes the rest of my unnatural life. No one hears a Chirago Demon make like Yma Sumac and unlives.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**HALLOWEEN PARTY**

Summary: ATS S5 LOTP.

It wasn't one of Wolfram & Hart's best Halloween parties. Too disjointed - slow to get started and although the murders were fun, it was too easy to see that the members of Duke Sebassis party were the designated victims. No suspense.

With the new management around you had to be so careful not to accidentally disembowel someone or snip off their toes. Boring.

Still the party had its moments. My favorite was the ghost. Plantinum hair flashing under the disco ball, shaking his spectral booty to the strains of 'Le Freak'. Now there is something you don't see every day.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**BUTTINSKI**

Summary: BTVS S4. Harsh Light of Day. Spike and Harmony's designated victim doesn't know what he missed out on but he thinks he does.

I don't know why that blond bimbo had to butt in.

Sure I was drunk but give me a few minutes and I would have been up to whatever my new buddies had in mind.

That would have been some action. My first threesome! And when one of the parties is called 'Spike'. Well...

But no-o-oh. Miss Buttinski had to butt-in-ski and I lose out on the opportunity of a lifetime.

I guess I can't blame the guy. I mean I would have preferred girl-guy-girl myself - but I wasn't going to complain.

Oh well. I think I'll get another drink.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**JUMPING THE SHARK**

Summary: BTVS S6. Post Tabula Rasa.

My reputation took a hit for sure - Mr. Spike and his lady gave it me good. But then since the Slayer was involved I don't suppose it will do too much damage. Everybody knows that lady is a real tigershark. I wouldn't mind flapping fins with her. I've always been a sucker for the ladies.

The halibut is I don't know whether I should ban Spike from further games in my establishments or if that will just get her on my back again. Heh, heh. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. We could have a whale of a time.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**TREE DREAMS**

Summary: Later BTVS S7. There was someone that Spike forgot about.

I miss him. Oh, he's still around but I suppose with all those nubile young maidens swarming around him, he has forgotten me.

Sometimes he would climb into my arms and we would be entwined like lovers. Other times he would stand beside me for hours, silently communing.

He would light tiny fires to warm me and breathe his smoky breath into my limbs. He would leave me gifts of paper, tar and ash from the smoldering remains.

So now the ashes of our love are all I have left. He passes by me without so much as a glance.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**THE CUP **

Summary: Their meeting was momentary...

I was forged for deceit, my outer façade one of promise and hope. Yet within I held only dross. I did not care, thinking only to fulfill my purpose - to hold the liquid of torment.

And then his touch - his lips pressed against my rim. His kiss was the whisper of a dream, a promise of glorious fulfillment - and then he rebuffed me, cast me aside as less than nothing. Now, I must face eternity knowing what I have lost.

Alas, my gold is more than a layer of gilt but more precious is the touch of his lips.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**HELMET HEAD**

Summary: Since we were doing Spike/Inanimate object with the Shape of Spike, I will consider this an SOS drabble. It is in response to some feedback from 'The Sorrowful Tale of Miss Kitty Fantastico'. Perletwo at SpikesSalvation said "OK, I want Spike/Comb UST fic now....". Sorry, only a drabble.

He has curls, such beautiful curls - that I almost hate my purpose in life.

He grasps me, firmly yet gently.

Then, stroke after stroke, he slips my tines through the tangle of his hair. Starting me at the top - slippery with gel - until I rest in the curls at his neck - slowly at first - he slides me from root tip to root tip, caressing each one in turn.

Then more swiftly,

his strokes growing longer, stronger, over and over,

his curls whipping around me in frenzied agitation...

until...

finally...

they cede to my touch...

stretched and sticky with gel.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

**WE SURVIVE**

Summary: Post NFA. It isn't over.

I had not thought any of us would be standing after the forces of Wolfram & Hart ceased their onslaught. Yet quiet has descended and our enemies come no more. We have won...and lost.

I mourn that of our number, it is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce who has fallen. Yet I cannot begrudge any other of my comrades their life.

Charles Gunn, fallen from grace yet standing true in the hour of need.

Angel, soul-weary, determined to take down giants even in his moment of greatest despair.

Spike, unquenchable, dead, yet more alive than any other I have known.

Myself.

We survive.


End file.
